Time Slows For Some Moments
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: Some might say it's strange for the defense and prosecution to be seen getting close and personal with each other out of the courtroom, and considering they lived in California they were most likely correct. But Klavier didn't mind, and Apollo was surprised to be warming up to the idea. We all live stressful lives in some way or another, but everyone needs a break once in a while.


As of this Note's written date, I did plan to write a story for a fandom I haven't yet. But something in the real world has motivated me to do Ace Attorney again.

My closest friend hasn't replied to my E mail as much as she usually does. I know her. I know she loves to ramble about things, and I'm willing to read the entire text wall. When she does reply, she mentions being depressed about writing and the world in general. I feel terrible about that, but I can't capture a plane and go cheer her up face to face all the time.

She has been there for me for years, and it's all because I have a genuine friend that I **don't** want to be a pessimistic person, but I **do** want to recover and be happy again. She thinks her writing is "crap", but I don't think so. She inspired me to get this account in the 1st place. I don't get a lot of attention, but I feel accomplished when I do receive 1 review.

This story is something I wrote as another gift to her. It's my attempt at her "One-Liner" style, but with my own...questionable take on it! I say questionable because I decided not include dialogue. Because I'm always worried about my characterization, and the 1st story I wrote didn't have too much dialogue so I feel like this will be a blast from the past.

If you haven't seen 1-liner stories before- I'll assume you have because they used to be **everywhere** on this site. But for a refresh: the prompt the plot is based on is placed above the story, and it's there to emphasize everything. The plots are all separate as far as continuity is concerned. That is pretty much all that's needed to know.

Thank you for taking the time to actually read the story after all of that. I hope you enjoy yourself with my version of 1-liner stuff. And if you're out there reading this my friend, I hope you crack a smile for one reason or another.

Ace Attorney 6 will most likely make all of this story irrelevant. If this does end up AU or OOC in terms of the new game in the future, then you (in the future date) can think of this as AU or OOC appropriately.

DISCLAIMER TIME – Apparently, barely knowing my first language is bad for business. :(

* * *

 _ **Time Slows For Some Moments**_

 _ **( An Ace Attorney fanfiction typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller )**_

* * *

Distractions

Sometimes, Klavier had a tendency to offer Apollo some company on the painfully-long nights when he decided to stay at the agency and look after the place. Some might call him paranoid, and Apollo did deny he was looking after it for the sake of having meaning in his life.

If one asked Klavier, he would let an all-knowing grin spread across his face as he mentioned that Apollo loved it when he had an excuse to see the office in a calm state. Apollo was very energetic when faced with bizarre murder cases, but he wanted to see the office as he'd always imagined it would be.

Of course, Apollo denied that as well. With an eye roll.

At least Klavier didn't have to question that he enjoyed it when he walked in on his serene mood. Obviously, the best way to appreciate an empty and vaguely-boring office in the middle of the night was to take the radio and turn on some epic music. Epic as in: anything that involves thinly hidden references to a lot of sex.

It didn't necessarily have to be honest and legendary rock. Klavier loved that to a level most wouldn't even begin to touch in fear of corrupting it. Seeing as Apollo had the tendency to stuff pieces of tissue paper into his ears the minute the music got only slightly louder than his own chords, Klavier followed up his actions with an act of mercy. He would turn to another station.

Sometimes, Klavier's gambling was the best thing to do. On those winning occasions, he was rewarded with a particular song that made Apollo unclog his ears and actually – terribly – follow the music with his hand.

But that wasn't enough. It was amazing just to see him frigging react positively to a song that wasn't soft or haunting, but Klavier wanted to know if he could have one opportunity to watch him stand and dance like he was losing his ability to give a fuck about what he looked like.

The ordinary kind would not think of turning the radio to various stations to be exciting. For Klavier, that was a big deal. He wanted to find the one song no matter what the genre to make him **feel**.

"I'll Fight" was the first song to play on the experimenting spree. Klavier didn't think much of the music itself, but the lyrics drew more attention. He was worried instantly. Apollo probably felt more from the lyrics than he did from the music, and when he turned to look at Apollo he was **horrified** at the sight of him smiling while he set the paperwork aside.

Um, well it's not like his smile was horrifying. On the contrary; he loved his smile. But Apollo was clearly not into the music because he was clearly using his brain as he mouthed the lyrics. Klavier didn't want to disturb him, but for the sake of the experiment he changed to something else.

"Heartbreak Station" was the totally uplifting and party ready song follow up. The song's more depressing lyrics were a major change from the previous, and it caused Apollo to gawk at Klavier clearly missing the situation. With that, Klavier hurriedly changed again.

"Say Goodbye" was next. With lyrics about what the title suggested, Klavier wondered if the radio might be possessed. Apollo buried his face into his palms, but only because he didn't know if it would be inappropriate to laugh.

The radio went on to burst out at full volume "Let It Hurt", "Hole In My Soul", "Smile" – With the most misleading title ever –, "Leave The Memories Alone", and "Telescope". But the final song caused Klavier to lose all hope upon taking notice of the lyrics and then Apollo.

Klavier did what any sensible person would do upon hearing a song that could easily remind Apollo about...uh- **Things**...

Well, the first step was to unplug the radio.

The second and most important step was to walk across the room calmly, and throw the radio out the open window and onto what he guessed was concrete.

Phoenix would receive apology money later, but that wasn't Klavier's main concern.

Klavier was about to ramble off apologies for destroying the mood, at least until he felt a hand press down on his and then let their fingers brush. He was momentarily distracted, and let himself float away into a trance.

Apollo took advantage of the quietness again. This time, he lifted himself up to Klavier's ear and whispered one request.

The request was for him to sing "I'll Fight", and allow his Chords of Steel to provide a little back up. The lack of music would be awkward, but all Apollo could think of was that it shouldn't last long.

And so it was done. Klavier thankfully heard the song in its entirety before, and Apollo was able to catch up with him and sing the rest in time. They spent the next two hours doing so, singing all kinds of motivational songs until their throats felt like they were burning.

Apollo felt good when it was all over despite the sore throat he wound up with when he woke up the next morning.

Klavier was still high as a kite over the fact Apollo opened up, and he couldn't wait to throw more radios out of windows in the months to come.

Phoenix ultimately never received apology money, or an explanation for the broken radio. But most importantly: Apollo's near constant smiling was creeping him out.

* * *

SUBTLETY

When it comes to restaurants where the food is not just a lot of grease from the deep fryer thrown on a plate, there is a certain level of dignity that must be put on display during the meal.

Apollo might have been forced to eat things that would probably destroy his arteries by age thirty, and...someone's lost quarter at one point...but he knew when he was offered something better. He wasn't going to be sending any glares skyward, no, let's not piss off God today and just accept this gift.

Phoenix and Trucy had been inhaling noodles so long that he was worried they might have forgotten what real food was. Nothing against Eldoon or anything, but those two **needed** to change their diets. So Apollo was thrilled when Phoenix almost came to his senses for once and invited everyone at the agency out for a friendly meal.

Also, Klavier was invited out of Trucy being insistent and Athena agreeing to anything just so she could finally have a dinner that wasn't beef and mashed potatoes from the frozen food section.

When it comes to restaurants where the food is real, a certain level of dignity must be presented.

Or you could be like Trucy slurping her drink loudly during the cooking time and being the only one using a straw, Athena swiping all the bread and acting "hurt" if anyone tried to get the refill before her loudly, Phoenix fumbling with the silverware loudly, or Klavier talking as if everyone at the same table spontaneously went deaf...loudly. See the key word here?

Eventually, Apollo reached a point where if he ate anything more than his **one** piece of the sacred bread and little bowl of soup he'd be sick for the next week over this. He sat back and just watched everyone destroy the concept of formality. He didn't think the night could be more agonizing.

Well, at least until a hand clasped his thigh. He was relieved he wasn't drinking or eating at the time, but it was still awkward when Trucy's eyebrows lifted at the ruckus of his hand slapping the table.

Only one person could have done that feel. Klavier was the only one sitting on the left side of the table as there were no seats elsewhere.

Apollo would have calmed down and ignored the feel, well, up until the hand moved in various directions and squeezed as it did so. He knew he was shuddering. He knew he was smiling. He didn't need to look at Phoenix's "what are we even doing" expression to understand how weird he looked.

When Apollo took a peek at Klavier, the feeling flew away. To say he was disappointed to find him still looking at everyone as if nothing happened, and then pulling the fucking **napkin** that must have fallen into his lap because gravity is a suggestion back to the table-

Klavier did finally turn to meet Apollo's eyes after feeling his radiating stare. He locked eyes with him, horribly confused for a moment. But when Apollo pointed toward his thigh, then made a more **obscene** gesture...Klavier received the message fully.

It was difficult to not smile at the sight. Klavier didn't want to embarrass him in public, but it would seem that Apollo was feeling anything but uncomfortable things. Of course, he didn't know beforehand that he would wind up being so sensitive right there.

It wasn't as though anyone had to know. Klavier continued his conversation with Phoenix, pretending like he cared to talk about water skiing anymore. His hand however, it stretched back toward Apollo's thigh and moved around deliberately and squeezed light as possible. It even got close to-

Meanwhile, no one at the table knew what was even happening anymore. Trucy and Athena joined Phoenix in being concerned for their playthi- Ah- **companion**. They'd never seen Apollo being unable to maintain a formal posture and be so flushed that it resembled a sunburn.

But Athena was quick to react with passion. She jumped from her seat, and spat out how she was going to chastise the employee who obviously spiked Apollo's drink before running away to do so.

Several minutes later after Apollo had...calmed down, he approached the restroom so he could make sure he didn't look too obvious. Outside the restrooms, he noticed a middle aged guy wearing a bartender uniform struggling to break free of Athena's legs tightly wrapped around his while she asked angrily if he liked having a sick sense of humor.

Apollo was tempted to call her out, but he discovered dignity was a myth by that point. Besides, he was amazed he and Klavier weren't caught despite his um...reactions. In the end, when the bartender hit the floor with Athena accidentally flinging herself there on her face, Apollo politely stepped over the both of them and entered the restroom.

* * *

Sick Day

It was by chance that Apollo found Klavier practically falling off a bench on the side of the road, too exhausted and weak to continue walking to where he explained was to find a taxi to take him to work. Apollo decided to get him that taxi, but yell at the driver that he needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible because he looked awful.

Klavier kept looking toward Apollo disapprovingly the whole journey, mortified of him acting like chills and almost no use of his throbbing legs was some reason to be concerned. But Apollo only insisted it was for his own good. Klavier had no idea how worrying that first sight of him was.

Frustratingly, the doctor had no doubt that Klavier had the flu after confessions of how bad he was feeling the previous days finally came out.

Apollo didn't know if California made people forget their own health to get shit done, but he knew he couldn't be angry at Klavier for trying to work anyhow because...well he wasn't known for staying in bed and ignoring the world either.

Traveling further seemed to only make Klavier more tired, so Apollo decided the last place to haul him off to would be his house and into bed for some old fashioned rest. It must have been pretty bad because he could barely keep his eyes open or give a damn about the embarrassment for the moment.

After a taxi ride, exaggeratedly long search in the neighborhood of identical houses, and phone call filled with endless teasing from Phoenix, finally Apollo was able to drag Klavier toward the correct house and he was able to stand on his feet long enough to unlock the door. Klavier passed out from exhaustion after cracking it open for them.

When Klavier woke up later at around noon, he was surprised to find that he was lying in bed still in his clothes minus the shoes. The bedside table had a cup of water with ice almost entirely melted. It was a little warmer than it had been that morning, thankfully. But he still reached for the water and eagerly downed it. He had a thought that Apollo must have done this. As to why he would do it – why would he? Regretfully, Klavier had not made an effort to get on his good side.

Still, the thought of Apollo caring for him even if it was like an over protective parent- The thought warmed him up again after the water had already tried to do the opposite. There wasn't anyone else he would want to get so close when he was suffering, and he definitely wasn't going to let any other person take off something he wore when he passed out.

Before Klavier could even fix his hair or wipe the droplets off his lips, the door slammed against the wall by what looked like an accident judging by Apollo's cringing. Klavier rushed to put the cup back down, but that one action brought pain back to his arm and shoulder and sent him falling back into the mattress rambling every swear he could think of.

All of the noise eventually faded, and it was at that wonderful point when Apollo entered the room for real that time. He didn't hesitate to get as close as the bedside, and hold back Klavier's hair to get a look at his face. He was greeted with a suffering expression first, and then Klavier lost control of ever looking good in front of him again and smiled like watching a miracle appear before his eyes.

With time, Klavier managed to crawl back to the middle of the bed, lie there on the side that did not have bones that felt shattered. Apollo went through formalities like asking if he needed a refill on the water, a change of clothes, or even a magazine to try and bore himself back to sleep. Upon hearing that he didn't need any of things for the moment, Apollo finally let a building sigh pass his lips. Because he wasn't sure how to put into words his fears earlier.

Maybe he was pushing it by that point, and he knew he was risking something...Apollo bent down and gave his forehead a peck. There was no other way for him to express himself and, well, he would have been lying and digging himself a grave if he were to say Klavier wasn't tempting to smooch when he was peacefully sleeping.

Klavier thought he was dreaming. Oh, everyone always said that feeling pain was the result of still being awake. How could this be happening then, experts? Why would Apollo give him such a thing in his own house? With the **door** wide open?

Quick as the event happened, Apollo flashed a smile to appear all calm and collected about it. He couldn't quite hide the color in his cheeks as he realized he just destroyed a potential friendship single handed. That was a new record for him. Truly, he needed to write that down in book on his amazing life.

Klavier didn't know how to respond. He would have if he weren't feeling terrible or had experience with this kind of affection from someone like Apollo in the first place. He'd never had to deal with being unsure how the second person felt; he'd been with some very honest women before, see. But never a man who could clam up and never even look him in the eyes again.

The heat on Klavier's forehead couldn't possibly have been the result of a fever. Because he was too cold. He reached out before Apollo could wander away, weakly tugging at his wrist to catch his attention again.

Klavier doubted his skills in nonverbal talk, but he looked up at Apollo with overflowing hope regardless. **You don't have to pretend like you're one of my fans, Apollo. Show me some of that confidence you have in court, please?**

Apollo turned his head, horns falling down to match the angst in his eyes. **Would you believe me if I said I was possessed? Uh- I may not have been thinking clearly at the time- It's just because I thought it might heal- This is humiliating to even bring up!**

The hand around Apollo's let go and painfully smacked the frame of the bed, but Klavier lied down on his side and looked up at him smiling from ear to ear. **If this were a movie, I would be healed from that one kiss. But...okay, I understand if you feel awkward. However, I liked it.**

Apollo threw his hands to the air over dramatically, and then used them to bury his face into. **Don't try to butter me up when you're feeling like crap! You should kick me out of your room! You should call out perverted behavior!**

Klavier thought about that for a moment, softly brushing his forehead against the blanket in the meantime. **You are not perverted in any sense. Besides, I did like that and...I'd fake being asleep so you'd really try to take away my soreness with a kiss; I'm losing any ability to doubt you.**

Apollo peeked at him through cracks in his fingers, eyes starting to redden from either Perceiving too hard or just being tired. **Does that mean...I shouldn't be zapped by lightning for dragging you to bed and taking off your shoes as well? I mean, I don't want there to be any misunderstanding. I've always had the belief that these actions are disgusting if it's between people who haven't even talked about** _ **feelings and**_ _ **whatnot**_ **before.**

 **But if I could have my way, you'd be miraculously healed and I'd be pinning you to the bed claiming every kiss by mouth I've missed just wasting time.**

Eventually, Apollo walked around the side of the bed and caught Klavier off guard when he lied down with him and rolled over to snuggle close to him. **If** Klavier's temperature was high before, what was radiating off him must have been melting the paint on the wall at that point.

God, he wanted to curl up in his arms and finally find some silver lining in all this. But Apollo helped him there by whispering soothing words into his ear and letting the hand lightly drag across his back. Klavier's eyelids soon became too heavy, and he fell asleep again in the position he once thought utterly impossible.

Apollo meant to get at least a blanket or extra pillow, but he was happy enough to be in this position at all and let Klavier's soft breathing lull him. If Phoenix asked where he'd been all day, he'd have no choice but to tell him the truth. He knew that.

But for that time being, it was good to forget about minor obstacles like humiliation and fear to enjoy a rare break from the world.

* * *

The Benefits Of Technology

When Apollo took up Klavier's offer to go out with him, he didn't know in that instant what kind of awkwardness he'd have to deal with. But he didn't care if it meant that he no longer had to suffer denying to himself what he wanted.

As the days flew by, Apollo was surprised to see that Klavier called him one time during the afternoon and it was usually filled with him flirting and eating lunch in between his words. The way he spoke, Apollo wondered if he was merely giving a **friendly** preview of what was to come later that night. That is, if he wasn't going to be working late.

To Apollo's terror however, people loved to walk in and out of the office whenever he called. It was as if they had some kind of sense to know when they could watch him squirm in either a good or bad way. And it didn't mean someone like Athena with the good hearing, no, he meant people like some of their clients who to his knowledge were ordinary freaks that could not have known better.

Despite the heat wave that seemed to only effect him, Apollo survived those phone calls without sending any warning signals. He would have liked to shoo everyone from the office so he didn't have to speak in code, but when Klavier would set the food aside for a moment to provide a little detail...he was unable to find his voice.

Days continued to zoom in and out of existence, and the promises Klavier made over the phone were delivered in Apollo's bedroom. Only a handful of which were sexual, by the way. Let's not leave our minds in the gutter like Apollo.

The phone calls couldn't happen while they were working on cases, but when Klavier was free and Apollo was either running all around Los Angeles examining crime scenes...what was the harm in leaving a text message for him? Klavier understood he needed to focus, so he didn't leave anything cryptic or distractingly raunchy. But he did leave an inspirational quote he found from the internet.

Apollo would receive these inspirational quotes, and he'd reply back with a "thanks" and leave it at that. Klavier decided he'd test to see if that was an automatic reply or not by sending a message with two heart emoticons, a pointer finger touching the screen, and two stick figures doing bondage.

The reply that Apollo had given him was an emoticon of the bondage stuff, that same pointer finger, and a tombstone, and a smiling face. No one ever spoke of it again which...for Klavier, that was disappointing.

Eventually, Klavier decided he hadn't put the camera to good use. He didn't want to be the kind of person to take pictures of everything in his life and post it on the internet, but he thought Apollo might need to see something to look forward to. Like, when the day is very stressful and seems to wear on then someone is ready and waiting for him to release tension on.

With that, Klavier decided to take pictures in advance one morning and save them up. Every time Apollo sounded exhausted over the phone, he would send another with the hope it would give him new found energy. The pictures ranged from lying across his bed with his hair not fixed, all the way to wearing less clothing than the previous picture and doing suggestive things with that hand that didn't hold the phone. Sometimes he left it up to the imagination what the hand was doing or rather...who it could be doing later that night.

At first, Klavier was concerned the message hadn't come across as he hoped. Because Apollo wouldn't respond to the pictures he'd send, and when he did confront him later that night he was still radiating heat and yet was smiling so calm and talking about everything else.

But it eventually payed off when Klavier sent one of the best pictures in his opinion. He was in the shower that time, only visible from the chest up in a soaked t shirt with his free hand sweeping the hair out of his eyes. He was lucky that his hand didn't become a blur with the movement. This one picture, only a minute after it was sent Apollo responded with a very clear **command** for Klavier to meet him at the agency later when Phoenix and Athena left.

It was a good thing that Klavier was about to leave for some lunch at that time. He decided to change direction and go to the agency, trying not to dance all the way there and be suspicious. But what else was he to think? Apollo **wanted** him, didn't he? It had to be the wet shirt. What else could have brought on such a response?

When Phoenix and Athena did return to the agency, they were horrified to discover that Apollo was sitting at the desk as he was when left but a pillow on the sofa was **slightly moved to the opposite end**.

* * *

Early Stages Of Dating

Apollo may have been dating Klavier before he actually admitted to do doing so. He was convinced that outside parties might be smarter than he wanted to think, and they could see that the two of them alone in public running from one side of Los Angeles to the other hand in hand wasn't out of being stoned or victims of shitty writing.

The very first outing that led up to this whole "dating" concept of which they spoke, well in wasn't anything out of an impressive fairytale. It was however so much like a modern day romance novel where the characters are broke and can only go out for coffee ten times a month.

The scene of a coffee shop wasn't impressing Apollo, although the world tried so hard...they worked their fingers to the bone and bled for him- The idea of sitting in an almost entirely empty place was fine for him, and he didn't mind watching the rain shower the streets out the window.

Coffee's luring scent was enough to keep Apollo in the place, but he openly mentioned he would be ready to leave as soon as the rain lessened and they could catch a taxi easier. Klavier wasn't worried about the atmosphere anymore when they took their seats one of the four booths that were not crushed.

Maybe Apollo couldn't see the appeal that was going on, but Klavier did. All they were doing was sitting by the window, waiting for the horrifically slow teenager to approach their table. It was magical for him, and he wondered if he even needed to drink coffee. He could feel the blood fill into his cheeks every time Apollo so much as looked at him, which meant he must have looked as bad as he feared. Why else was Apollo looking?

As for Klavier, he knew why he was staring at him like they were all alone in the world. All of the stray raindrops were still dripping off his hair, "spikes" as he insisted on calling them were flopping over into his eyes requiring constant swatting. But Apollo most likely didn't realize that in this dim light store...against the muted rainfall...

Ah, that was when the teenager finally found the use of his feet and approached the table. Klavier couldn't think about coffee, and in a much softer voice than he would have liked just took whatever their blend of the day was. The teenager flashed a grin, but it was truly as quick as the lightning outside. Klavier didn't try to think of how much the boy knew about him, if he was really so obviously charmed then **of course** Apollo wasn't calling him out.

Apollo didn't get it; that was obvious enough in his casual approach to placing his order, then returning to studying Klavier as if he was no different than a crack in the wall. Even when you can't fully see the crack, you know it's there. You feel it. Now that you know something's abnormal, your plans will die.

Yes, he was nervous. Now that the mini confession he'd given to himself passed, Klavier wanted to laugh at his reflection as he must have looked so worked up for nothing. The amount of people in the building were so few that they'd respond to laughter, sadly. He had to be quiet.

Up until they received their coffee, there hadn't been conversation at all. Klavier knew the way he looked was making Apollo unsure of what to say. How can you talk to someone who shouldn't be acting like more of a teenager than the one serving you? Is there even an easy way to tell someone that you want to move to the other side of the booth and snuggle close for some comfort? Because if that was what it took, Apollo would have been willing. No one was looking, so why not?

It took a lot of energy to ask Klavier why he had lost his composure, and Apollo wasn't gripping his bracelet looking for any signs to a lie. He didn't have reason to lie in this moment, so at least for once in his life Apollo rested his chin on folded hands and looked toward him seriously. Too seriously.

A proper smile appeared on Klavier's lips at his...interest? There was no need for a poker face, and based on how he was still soaked from the rain he needed to sip the coffee while it was hot. Finally though, Klavier admitted to him that he wouldn't be able to use words for what he wanted to express. It didn't matter if it was English or what no one had to know was attempted German.

As the thunder rumbling out grew louder, the lights in the coffee shop flickered like crazy. Klavier paid that no mind and slid himself down the curve of the booth and to Apollo's side. They only had a moment to smile awkwardly at one another before the lights went out, and only some other guy dropped a tired F bomb before returning to scarfing down his cake loudly.

Thick as the darkness was, Apollo felt the tension leaving his arms and back when he adjusted his posture a little better and turned his head toward Klavier's direction. He couldn't see his face, but he did feel the weight in the booth shift to alert him that Klavier was moving close. Well, not that his breath on his neck didn't also do the same thing.

Klavier just went for his lips, well to the best of his ability in the dark. He knew he must have done something wrong when he felt hair, and Apollo sighed as over the top as he could try and reached for his cheeks, then guided him from his eyebrow to his lips.

The talking, stomping, slurping, and thunder in the background raged on as the two were caught up in their own world for a few minutes. There was little time for pulling back for air, as the second one did then the other would catch their lips again or move in close and softly drag their hands around the spine.

When the lights did flicker back on, no one from employee to customer spoke of what happened. They were still either savoring their coffee and cake, or picking up where they left off with their books and newspapers. Apollo and Klavier had separated before getting a little too carried away, both on opposite sides of the table again **panting** and were noticeably disheveled compared to before. Apollo was grateful his coffee cooled during that time; his body was burning a lot more than he would have thought resulted from a kiss.

Of course, the storm eventually passed. Everyone left the coffee shop having learned no morals from the books they completed because for California they needed to keep up appearances. As for Apollo, he was still in a daze wondering if all of that might have been a cruel daydream taunting him.

Klavier moving closer to him and snuggling against his arm in full view of the city did bring him back to reality, as he should have expected. Apollo didn't want to look too soft in front of people who could easily wind up calling him for help.

But...Apollo wasn't above holding him close with his arm tight around his waist that one night. He could always make a bullshit excuse about it being cold, but he was too **happy** for once to deny anything.

And if anyone asked; that was not a date – it was an experiment to see if the concept of a date would be appealing to both parties and if anything good could come out of it.

But they were not yet convinced it could work out. Oh well...it only meant that they'd have to go through the trouble of setting up **another** experiment to go a little deeper.

If he had to, Klavier listed off possible activities when Apollo put on the least convincing bored expression he'd ever seen. But there was no reason to feel bad. Klavier had a lot of patience for him, for the entire possibility of a proper date even. So he could wait, even if this process took a long time.

Apollo might have been somewhat managing a mask even if it was very twitchy, but Klavier couldn't stop himself from smiling and being caught up in a losing battle to chuckles every time he tried to be nonchalant.

* * *

More Than A Simple Gift

It had come to Klavier's attention that he completely missed out on acknowledging Apollo's birthday due to no one, not even Apollo, telling him about it afterward. He only found out because he visited the agency three days after the whole thing, and walked in the middle of Apollo failing basic cleaning and Trucy teasing him about being old.

So when Klavier heard, he bolted from the establishment. He ignored the two calling out asking if he needed something, and he was out of there and back on his motorcycle to go **anywhere** that was dark enough for him to sit down and be emo about life for a moment.

It took a long time that he didn't want to remember at a later point. Klavier retreated to his own bedroom, shut the blinds, and slumped at the desk wondering what Apollo must have thought about him never bringing it up. He must have been offended. There was no way that he wouldn't feel at least slightly negative about him.

It wouldn't matter if they were barely acquaintances, but Klavier was the first one to admit that he didn't care what was expected of the defense and prosecution whether inside court or out. Because an emotion got in the way, then it settled down for a while. If he had fallen for him, he wasn't going to let either of their chances at suffering come to be.

He knew that he couldn't be the only person to care about his existence. Trucy most likely had thrown a party. Phoenix...

Well anyhow, Klavier was so much aware he could never be anyone's one true love and all that bullshit, not to mention he was lucky enough to be able to spend one year close to someone he genuinely had affection for. If his time with Apollo would be limited, then all he wanted was to show him and leave it up to him on whether he could believe it or not.

Klavier decided he wasn't going to be entirely emo and cry about it. Instead, he hurried turn the computer on and look up some of the local book stores to see if they had a certain novel he was looking for. The novel was stored in the back of his thoughts that year as something to give to Apollo to show him he would go the length of spending money for him. He knew the idea could be warped into something negative, but deep down the message he hoped to send was: "My only goal is to see you smile."

Buying the novel in the first place was easy. It cost him twenty dollars, and all he had to do was stand in a very small line to reach the cashier. But he did it. The novel with its nonsensical, symbolism overdose cover was shoved into a box with a single ribbon wrapped around it. Klavier was able to breathe again, and it was a relief.

Of course, he didn't want to do something crazy like mail it. Klavier decided the best thing to do would be risking embarrassment to go to the agency a second time.

When Klavier went all the way back, he walked in on Apollo using the vacuum cleaner on a huge pile of dust and dirt. He peeked around, looking for anyone else in the room. Someone must have sensed his arrival, because there was no way even he could have an opportunity like that.

But while he wanted to burst in with the gift held out...he felt his hands tremble uncomfortably even he tried to pull it away from behind his back. He eventually reached the point he couldn't move his hands, and the gift was stuck on the shoulder blades to the best he could hide it. He felt his throat get sore the longer he strained to speak up over the noise of the vacuum, and he was only able to scream in his head for letting a simple task ruin his life.

Apollo eventually turned around to unplug it. That was the first time he noticed Klavier in the doorway, and greeted him formally as if he needed a fancy introduction. He went on ignoring the unusual shade of red on his face and neck, and mindlessly rambled about the mess in the room as he unplugged the machine.

Klavier didn't want to waste his time, and the box was almost certain to eventually leave a mark. It was difficult to stand face to face with him, looking him in the eye although it was clear as day he couldn't have been more confused about what emotion to display.

Klavier was able to speak so much calmer than he felt, which helped NOTHING. All it was doing was giving Apollo weird signals, and he knew it because Apollo's eyebrows were going to burst into flame if they kept moving so fast up and down with all the confusion and "realization".

There would be no running away. The promise was made when Klavier forced his arms to unlock from behind him and then shove the box into Apollo's chest like it was Christmas.

The rest of the event happened as Klavier hoped it would, and based on how many romance subplots in movies he'd seen then...this was on par with the norm. Apollo accepted the gift, terrifyingly confused in the process, and when the book was exposed beneath all the mystery he did smile. Klavier hadn't seen that type on him, though. He was having trouble pinning down its description.

It was kind of a...slow one. Like his lips were going to stay in the same place, but entered a pointless battle with the rest of his face and had to surrender and reveal his honesty. Klavier thought it was reasonable to compare Apollo's expressions with war. He made it easy.

At first, Klavier thought he did something wrong. Yes Apollo did smile, however...what if there was an obvious mistake? What kind of sitcom twist was going to happen? He must have bought the sequel instead, or he already was given a copy. Klavier shut his eyes and waited for the twist, because California wouldn't be California without something totally expected to happen.

Oh great, he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt. He knew Apollo wasn't going to strip him and pleasure him in delight, so what was his intention? Well...ugh...he felt himself be pulled downward to the point he had to bend his knees so painfully just to hold himself in that position. Fantastic. At that point, he felt emo again. He fucked up, and Apollo could never-

Oh, there were some lips pressing to his own. Klavier did open his eyes for that, stunned to see Apollo doing exactly what he thought he was. The book was clutched against his torso with one hand, and the grasp of the other one on his shirt did loosen to just be resting it open there occasionally kneading.

 **I didn't know if you'd care about my birthday in the first place. The only reason Mr. Wright and Trucy let me eat at their house and gave me a gift card was because they thought I was "sad" to never have gone all out for it.**

 **I don't care if you're a little late with all of this. Thank you for giving a damn too.**

 **And you should consider yourself lucky; they didn't receive this kind of reaction for a gift card.**

Klavier couldn't believe what he was seeing for a moment. There was only one second he was worried how stupid he might have looked when he gawked at Apollo's much less held back smile.

He hadn't realized he was still standing there even when Apollo eagerly rushed to the desk and sat down to begin reading to fill some emptiness in his life whenever the cleaning was finished.

Klavier did eventually take his leave, but not before wondering if it was the book or him "giving a damn" that brought on all of this. Whatever the reason, he hoped to do more of it for him.

But also he hoped to not be emo the next time. It was unbecoming when he had a certain ray of light to get back to, and lack of knowledge wasn't going to thwart anything.

* * *

Back In The Spotlight

If there was any place Apollo would rather not be on a Saturday night, it would be the crowded and nosebleed inducing coliseum that Los Angeles insisted was a good idea to have. The seats were so high that it was a shock anyone over six feet up there wasn't going have their skull touching the ceiling. He genuinely had nausea overcome him when he caught sight of some people leaning over the edge to get a look at the struggling, unimportant band at the beginning of the show.

But at least he had some connections to one of the performers. That was the only reason he was at the barbaric event, mind you rude people. Klavier basically threw himself at him one evening, glowing and shouting about how this upcoming show he managed to score would be a nice way to show the rest of California that he hadn't lost any faith in what music could do.

He also went into a speech about how music could level Earth if put to the test. But Apollo was almost- Kind of- Not really listening at that point, and was content with their proximity to move in and congratulate him in the form of a lingering embrace. He didn't think Klavier would actually, you know, invite him to his upcoming show considering it definitely wasn't the first time he'd heard his...ugh...more flashier songs.

It turns out that Apollo was not only invited there, begged to do so by Klavier's wayward tongue in his mouth, but he was also to be "vaguely hinted at" in his opening comments to the crowd. That final bit, yes...that was what made Apollo a little uneasy. He hoped "vague hinting" wasn't going to be gushing about how great it was to be in love all over again.

Backstage was where Apollo stayed during the first band's performance. It wasn't as though they were terrible, or anything of similar. But they weren't anything new in terms of modern music.

Klavier was constantly checking over instruments with the bags under his eyes a lot more prominent than he must have thought. Neither Apollo nor the band spoke up, and only stood on the sidelines in the hallway elbow to elbow. Though the drummer did try to flatten a stubborn lock of his hair on the tenth time he passed them.

Ten minutes before the main event was to take place, Klavier finally had to come up from all of the last minute inspections for some air. Apollo took that as his cue, and wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him into the dressing room.

Although all of that was the greatest set up for a concert themed porno, Apollo actually did not have that on his mind. The door wasn't even closed, for God's sake. In reality: Apollo took the last chance to tell him he would take his earplugs out for at least one song. But he'd have to guess which one because he was going to be very quick with his hands.

Klavier was almost disappointed he was led away from sight for that. But he thought about it for a quick moment, and that was enough to make him smile and let that illuminate the room despite the bags beneath them not going anywhere. His next move was to move in and give his forehead a peck before whispering a "thank you" to him.

Apollo wasn't paying a lot of attention for the majority of the evening, and certainly wasn't ashamed to tell people that. He finally returned to his seat located in the sacred ground section, and finally the stoic look on his face thawed as a little more emotion came out. But he didn't want to be too obvious by smiling for what looked like no reason.

In reality, the moment he started paying attention was the moment everyone gathered onto the stage and Klavier greeted the crowd with that whole cliché that this might be the last night they lived. Free depression. But the crowd just so happened to be sober enough to roar with all kinds of motivational comments and anxiety for the show to happen already. Klavier did tease them a little longer however, pausing from all of the uplifting words to provide a quick speech that Apollo could tell from the confident look on his face he had practiced in the mirror dozens of times.

That was when Apollo debated stuffing the earplugs in; he knew what was coming. When the first only grazed the outer ear, the rules of timing dictated that it also be the part where Klavier began to be **OVERWHELMINGLY SUBTLE** in informing his obsessively devoted fans who still cared about his life about how he wouldn't have continued to play much bigger shows like this one if it weren't for one person.

The kind of person who wouldn't readily admit to it, but they could deal with him in his personal life if it meant that some of California's weekly tragedies and angst could cool down for once.

The kind of person who made him finally understand love, and want to include at least one reference in any new song to be written.

The exact same person who may or may not be sitting in the audience somewhere, but don't bother looking because they are going to run out of the building if he continued to be so honest.

And with that, Apollo's embarrassment was thrown out of a window with the opening instrumental blast from the guitar.

Apollo still had his hand frozen at his ear, the plugs were waiting to go in. He kept staring at the performance in front of him, noticing that all the bags and slightly stubborn hair looked a lot less obvious now that he was up there. And he knew no makeup or combs were involved because that gap of time was almost nonexistent between backstage and onstage.

For one night, Apollo decided he would not be above thinking that Klavier being so confident and having this entire scene around him under control with every move of his fingertips was the reason for overlooking things. It was a magical night for everyone; the crowd was enjoying themselves, and Apollo gave the music a chance. Even the rest of the band were energetic like they truly believed they had a good deal.

It seemed that Klavier couldn't play anywhere without something going wrong, so to see this performance not leave anyone hung from the nosebleed seats or a monster hoard burst through the door...it felt deserved. California did know when to give people a break, but warned them not to become comfortable to promise shit would hit the fan at a later date.

The earplugs stayed in Apollo's hands for the rest of the show, and the temporary loss of hearing for the rest of the night was only a small price in his opinion. He accomplished something he never once thought possible: enjoying rock music.

It was an awkward process to come to grips with it the next day, but when Klavier teased him about looking ready to leap from his seat and lead a random person in the crowd into a dance...he admitted it stoically.

Earth didn't even explode at the confession.

* * *

Patience

It was yet another hot, summer day in California. That was the norm, and people tried not to lose their sanity from how powerful the heat was the second they left their houses. It was enough to drive anyone to the point of insanity, and that was most likely the reason for a lot of murder.

But the park was always a good place to go for some rest. That was precisely where a group of three eleven year old boys were going, anyhow. With school not in session, they had no reason not to wander around the city against their families' wishes and learn how life really works. For them, eleven was a time of true discovery and yet keeping a youthful attitude about it all.

Okay, well the leader of their group watched a lot of TV so...forgive his fluffy thoughts on life.

In the park, they had no reason to dwell on their small talk as it really wasn't anything beyond wondering how the trees were still standing after earthquakes and what they'd do once back in school wasting the height of their lives.

The leader of the group did eventually discover a strange arrangement of rocks beneath the tree he previously climbed. He only noticed it once climbing back down due to stepping on without shoes. But while the other two boys completely ignored his cry of pain despite being friends, he decided to give in to his inner detective that most bland people have and he crouched to examine the rocks better.

The rocks looked like they had been crushed into the dirt for a while, definitely held up by magic to stay there as they resembled being placed there deliberately.

What if there was a corpse buried there? Or a stash of foreign money? The possibilities swirled in the boy's mind, which was probably a result of too many detective shows. But he pulled out the rocks anyway, scratching his hands in the process. The dirt beneath all the rocks was dry from the lack of rain, but that didn't stop him from putting his throbbing hands in the dirt and digging anyhow. Hey, if there was a corpse in there he could tell everyone in school and be respected. As expected. What-

The hole he dug wasn't too big, but enough to reach for what he then realized was a hard box not unlike what he remembered his mom helping him bury in the backyard to "experience nostalgia" like in the emotional shows he'd watch after the detective shows. He was hoping for a severed hand, at the very least. But instead, he managed to rip it open no problem to reveal two boring sheets of paper that looked printed out.

He threw it down in disgust.

But there was that curiosity forcing him to change his mind. He uttered all three swears he knew, and gathered the paper to read them in the order shown in the top corner.

 **If you're reading this right now, you must have finally discovered the note I taped to the back of your suitcase.**

 **I believe a lot must have changed since you left. The park might be a wasteland by now, I mean...who knows? I do know that when I was a teenager, it didn't have as many benches or food stands. Anyway, the park layout isn't what you want to hear from me.**

 **You're expecting me to steal lyrics from my own songs, aren't you? Put them together in speech about how much I miss you and haven't settled down with someone else? I thought about doing it. :]**

 **But I couldn't bring myself. I think this should be kept simple because...if you're in the park now, that means you're in Los Angeles. That means you can find me on your own, or could listen to directions based on your heartbeat. That last one _is_ a minor song reference.**

 **Come find me, Herr Forehead. Even when I sat down to create this message, the thought of you not being around here to tease and walk in on the middle of a mountain of paperwork is intense. I'm smiling, but I can't control myself and it feels more like I'm giving up.**

 **Giving up would imply I'm ignoring how much I love your devotion to the truth, and every spark of passion you have for your work in the process. It would imply I never fell hard for you to the point I couldn't remember why I liked being single.**

 **My life might suck sometimes, but I haven't given up on doing what I felt was good for the world. And if I can keep my confidence in the world having a chance to get better, then I won't hide under the covers and cry about losing my boyfriend.**

 **If I can be even more poetic for your entertainment, I believe my smile won't have any meaning until it's recharged from your presence. Even if it takes seven years, I'll live as I always do.**

The boy rolled his eyes at the first and didn't bother to read the second then looked back to the box where a photograph was also innocently resting. With one hand on the papers, the other reached for that photograph and he took a peek.

This photograph didn't have a date on the back, but the front showed that famous Klavier Gavin guy he at least had some knowledge about. Someone else must have been holding the camera, because Klavier and the Forehead creature were the focus. Klavier looked to have pulled that "surprise kiss before the countdown ends" move, as he looked so innocent with his hands still clasped and yet his lips obviously on Forehead's vivid red cheek. Forehead abomination had the same wide eyed expression that someone would have upon belching at a formal dinner.

Just when childhood enthusiasm was slaughtered and the boy gave up and threw everything back in the box, he looked up slightly to see shoes. Then he looked up sliiiightly higher than that to see a forehead that reflected the setting sun.

The boy stared at the guy as he crumpled a note in his hand.

The boy then looked down at the photograph that was thrown with no concern atop the papers.

Hurriedly, the boy gathered the box and stood. In the middle of Forehead overkill asking him what he was doing, he shoved that box into his hands.

Apollo was so confused when the boy gave him a serious, supportive expression and pat him on the back. He was left standing there as the boy was whisked away back home with his asshole friends.

It wasn't until he looked down at the photo above the papers did he realize what was going on.

Even then, he was still a little confused. The smile on his face wasn't going anywhere, regardless.

* * *

Beauty In A Different Form

When it came to charming people, Klavier remembered it always came so easily for him. Some might call it a blessing received at birth, or a curse that somehow warped itself until its drawbacks no longer mattered. He knew it might be a waste to give a trivial part of him a name, so it was left up to interpretation.

All he knew was that as a child, all it took were sad expressions and twiddling his fingers before adults around him had their dignity shattered to pieces and were willing to help or give him something he wanted. It was like a weapon, but it was never victorious to his parents who at least saw through most of it.

Beauty wasn't the most important trait to have, and he had always believed it was that same trait holding him back from being able to date someone who wanted to get to know him. It was worst, most annoying cliché to speak of. But as much as he cringed to think about it, it was true for him.

After years of very quick relationships based on people only stopping at looks, that was when he met Apollo. But he didn't fall immediately. Actually, he was more interested in finding out if Apollo had what it took to not lose his motivation to find the truth even if the everyone involved in the case and even spectators in the crowd said he was stupid for trying and should go back to working at a fast food restaurant.

There was only one occasion Klavier compared him and Apollo in how the rest of the world might. He could swear with his own blood spilled in the process that it was done while lying across his sofa tired as hell from a stressful day. He compared people when he was tired, as you do.

That thought involved how every time he went out in public, at least one person would notice him. The person could be anyone from a nineteen year old guy to a twenty-six year old woman, and the first thing to come out of their mouths so gracefully after hello was talking about his eyes or ass. But mostly his ass. Clearly, even when he wasn't trying to exaggerate himself people still thought he looked **good**.

Apollo was with him sometimes when this happened. He was left on the sideline, either glaring at everyone making fools of themselves or patiently looking at his phone while the madness went on. Klavier couldn't figure out why no one would say anything about why they were together, or at least make assumptions as they usually did when he was seen with someone out in public. But there were no camera flashes, questions, nothing. Apollo was ignored entirely, if not pushed aside for a better view.

Eventually, Klavier spent enough time bursting into the agency and talking with Apollo at random locations in the city to realize one thing. Being around him made feel empty when he continued to play up his beauty, and Apollo remained the same as ever either rolling his eyes or using flowery speech in a deadpan tone when he was in earshot of it.

Apollo wanted to look impressive, but in the process of doing so he came on too strong. No matter how many times he failed to get on someone's good side or at least say the right thing with the balanced volume in his voice, he kept going on because he had not reason to stop. He had to work to look good in someone's eyes, even if they weren't going to be swooning over him merely looking their way anytime soon.

Klavier however, he could have sworn he did swoon more than once and...it wasn't really too embarrassing to admit. He was watching someone trying, and he never had to do anything to make someone do what he wanted or accept him. It was simply a matter of flipping his hair, and suddenly even a thief taking his wallet would fall to hands and knees begging for mercy.

Maybe his idea of beauty was different than the norm, but when Klavier saw with his own eyes Apollo going from awkward to capable in a few minutes time in the courtroom he believed he was outdone in that department.

It was already a known fact that the hero of any story must have a breath taking number of odds way out of Earth's bounds stacked against them and stumble and trip along every route before they prove their worth to everyone.

As for Klavier, he could think he'd never measure up. Anyone could tell him he was smarter than he gave away, he had so much talent, and his gorgeous eyes- Ah- **Presence** would be deeply missed if he ever left. But he hadn't done as much work as Apollo had done. For all he knew, Apollo wasn't even close to reaching the final level.

It almost made him not want to act on the admiration that was gathering every time he saw Apollo at his best, and was able to get close enough to see him smile at him. He was inferior in comparison, yet he wasn't wasting his time dwelling on it.

Good thing he cast the doubt out of his head, and approached Apollo with a smile every day and compliments to let him know that someone out there thought highly of him. That same person also just so happened to be in the same room, could be identified by the colors purple and black, and was leaning toward him close enough to kiss...and perhaps one day he would act on it if he was brave enough.

Klavier wondered if the kiss would come before or after Apollo finally confronted him about being so friendly and eager to catch his eye. Either way, he couldn't imagine anyone would lose.

* * *

Between Reality And Fantasy

Klavier knew that Apollo might be wary about being in a relationship with him. Even if Apollo didn't come out and tell him his full thoughts, he had more than enough clues in his awkwardness to flirt in public and eagerness to relax from a stressful day by kissing and feeling him before falling asleep in his arms. Apollo still had some reluctance to be close as two people could be.

Apollo had a tendency to be used by people. When he told him that, Klavier knew he must have looked terrified because Apollo hurried to add in he was used like a pawn in their secret games they played. Like how Phoenix warped time and space to hire him. It was a relief to hear that, but Klavier still had a difficult time making casual conversation after him basically admitting there were plenty of times he suffered for trusting people.

After that, Klavier wondered much he trusted him. What they had going on must have been one of the few relationships he's ever had, or in an extreme case it could be his first. What would stop Apollo from becoming convinced that the world wouldn't accept them being together simply out of their jobs clashing? What if he could never give him, say, a gold engagement ring with the promise the only thing to separate them would be death?

Klavier trusted him. He saw Apollo fight in the courtroom, he believed his intentions were good. Yes, he did have to resort to some extremes but...a madman couldn't corrupt him. Despite having studied everything from that madman, he at least had hope that could never entirely flicker out.

Apollo didn't have to say he was a good person. Klavier didn't mind telling that to people, even if Apollo was in earshot and looked like he was going to explode from the mortification. Klavier didn't doubt that if anything else bad happened to him, the first person he wanted to see in a dark moment was Apollo yelling about catching whoever was responsible or swearing to help him.

There were so many ways he could tell his Herr Forehead all of this, of course. He could send a letter, call him, carve a code into a tree, or even hand him a gold engagement ring.

Even with all the ways to say it, Klavier almost felt a little silly to realize there was no proper method. Apollo might believe it, but all his thoughts would stay locked in his head and his smile didn't give away as much as it should for someone who accidentally puts their heart on their sleeve.

Klavier trusted Apollo with more than he expected. One minute he was trying to fluster him by intentionally patting the tips of his horns using every excuse in the book, and the next he was holding back a sob while they lied down under the stars talking about the parts of life that suck. Noting those two back to back was a little weird, but that was it. The change felt like it happened overnight, but he didn't want to stop.

The gold engagement ring remained on the counter, with that salesclerk looking less and less interested as he continued to stare at it. Klavier wanted to blame this for something. He could have said he got drunk and mistook the salesclerk for a tattoo artist. He could have said he was sleepwalking. He could have even gone lower than low and say he forgot why.

In the end, he knew why he was there and specifically asked the salesclerk if he could look at it. The salesclerk was helpful at first, and he didn't want to waste her time. Nonetheless, no matter how tempting it was to buy that ring he could only shudder wondering if Apollo might give it a chance.

Apollo couldn't have been less romantic if he tried. Well, for Klavier he did often try to remove some stiffness in his hands to move close and give him an embrace. Most of the time he was the one to ask for a good morning and goodnight kiss, which was surprising.

A spur of the moment proposal would work in a fairytale...the prince and commoner fail at life, and realize along the way the only place they ever did anything right was next to one another.

Klavier tried to imagine hearing a "yes", feel himself be pulled into a steamy kiss right in front of the priest, and even at age thirty nine on his day of sorrow for finally becoming **old** still have Apollo wake up next to him and tell him he aged gracefully.

But that was all fluff, and he didn't expect he could be happy for the rest of his life. Next thing he knew, his parents might be killed or he'd wind up in a plane crash. In any case, Klavier was aware his life could never fully be on track.

The worst thing he could do was make Apollo feel like he couldn't say no. No could be a powerful word, and Klavier would take that rejection with as much style possible...all the way back to the jewelry store. Someday, the relationship might even have to come to an end for a good reason.

Apollo was surrounded by people, and there were no chains on his ankles forcing him to stay away from a better match for him. Whether this person was female or male, it didn't matter to Klavier as long as Apollo told him to his face he liked that person. All it would take was Apollo saying that, and Klavier would distance himself.

Against the annoyed salesclerk's wishes, the ring was pushed back to her hands. With a muttered apology, Klavier left the store and all of his doubts stayed behind with that ring.

The story of the time he almost went through with proposing to someone could easily be something to tell when drunk with some friends, so at least it had that potential. Klavier wasn't as upset about it as he believed he should have. Even if the relationship were to die somewhere along the way, Klavier knew he wasted no time whatsoever. He enjoyed it, and if Apollo felt the same then that was extra points for the upbeat mood. He didn't want to have to call it quits when he finally felt comfortable with someone, but life wasn't always going to go the way he wanted it to.

Time was still ticking. For the moment, if the only thing Klavier could do was enjoy what he had then he'd not waste anything. He could pretend like time was overflowing, and he and Apollo could spend it with no chance of running out.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

8 of the prompts were things I created either on a whim or by mutating various ones I found on the internet. The other 2 were taken straight from the list I read with no change, but I can't remember where they were found. I'm sure if you search for prompts you'd find them with...kind of/sort of ease. There's a LOT of bullshit to get through first.

So, there's my gift of a story. I know it's not much, and I most likely got so many things wrong due to the fact it's been a long time since I write an Ace Attorney story and it's been a long time since I played an Ace Attorney game as well. I actually don't even really have much excitement for the 6th game, but that's most likely because I saw what I hope was spoilers deep in the internet. I have my middle finger pressed so hard to the computer screen right now.

But anyhow, that's not what I wanted to ramble about. Though I'm glad I got that off my chest. Actually I was prepared to give something of a mild speech about writing "slice of life" stories much like this was. My dear friend, I want you to hear this as well as whoever else comes across this story:

Slice of life shouldn't be considered bad writing. It might be possible to jack up now and then, but slice of life is meant to be simple. I believe that slice of life done properly with just as much blood, sweat and tears poured into it as if it were the action genre reflects a good writer.

Oh, anyone can write a story about the characters going out for coffee or tea. Of course they can. But it takes someone with talent to take something so simple and make it compelling with dialogue or even minor events that take place in the store. There's a reason I write slice of life all the time, and it's not only because I can't write tense scenes without wondering if it drags too long.

Ace Attorney might be dramatic and epic in canon, but why can't we write characters in between work? Why can't we write a story where no court happens, but rather we dwell into the relationships in canon that are only told through flashback or 1 line? Who says we can't take characters who died before we got to know them, and write our own interpretation of how they knew the living cast? There is nothing or no one stopping any of us.

I admit that you can't get a lot of reviews or attention when you write slice of life. At the time of writing this, you can look at the bottom of my profile on the story list and see the story with the most reviews has 8. If I'm lucky, in 10 years the number will shoot all the way to 9. Do I feel bad when I see other stories with over 20 reviews in the entire month it's been on the site? Yes, I feel like a bad writer in comparison. But then I tell myself that the review count doesn't mean shit because that story I read with 20 reviews deserves at least 50!

Reviews don't have to be fuel that keeps you going. I remember sometime in 2011 or so I'd see older stories where the writer says that they're going to not update until they get a certain number, and they sound so polite about it too. Seriously, they aren't swearing or using genuine threats and you can read that for yourself. But I can't help the feeling that person didn't get the reviews they wanted anyhow.

You should write for yourself. Not for the popularity, reviews, being referenced on other websites, none of that. If you have a statement to make, then you make it and don't let one story you perceive as crap hold you back.

Look at me! I wrote a story where Klavier and Apollo fail to have sex multiple times, and it's a ridiculous story that even a reviewer was being sarcastic. But that story doesn't define me as a bad writer. I made some weird jokes that would only make sense in my head, but at least that makes the story a trip of an experience if nothing else.

My original point? It's simply: don't put down slice of life before giving it a chance. Also, don't assume you're a bad writer just because you're getting 5 reviews per story, and other people get 12 per chapter. If we don't get the results we want, let's just try harder next time until we get so mad at whatever shit Ace Attorney canon does that we create a pure masterpiece from all the rage. XD

I do believe I've said enough for one lifetime. I'm genuinely sorry for two Notes filled with talking, but I had so much I wanted to say that...um...just don't kill me. *Falls to hands and knees pathetically*

The Chosen Storyteller is signing out, baby~ He'd provide a moral here, but he's already said enough so GOODBYE and HAVE A GOOD LIFE~


End file.
